Forever a Day
by Rodania
Summary: Hey everyone! This my first fanfic and it is about my favourite pairing Te'ijal and Galahad (and Rhen and Dameon). This is a fluffy story about Galahad realising his feelings for Te'ijal and it contains adventurous and funny little moments among them and the whole party.
1. You've Proved It

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and it is about my favourite pairing Te'ijal and Galahad. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it. For some, the characters may be too fluffy but I am a fluff lover, so yeah. This is a chapter about how Galahad realises that his in love with Te'ijal, so it's going to be probably the longest. I believe that they are the most interesting couple in the Aveyond series. Also there is going to be some RhenxDameon, just saying. I am thinking about making this a story of multiple chapters.

Also shout out to my favourite authors that have inspired with their stories : Purpuhl , Queen-of-Ice101 , EsmeAmelia and Iyraonyx.

Disclaimer : I do not own Aveyond. I'm just writing silly stories for you to read. :)

So after the blah blah and the "review if you liked it" thing let's go onto the story! ^_^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : You've Proved It**_

The night had fallen quickly. Rhen's room was very dark, even if the moon was sending his glow through the windows of their Sedonian home. She tried to get comfortable in her bed but she found herself sitting up instead. The moonlight was reflecting on her wedding ring. She smiled and stroked the ring. She was happy. _Why?_ She was engaged with Dameon. Her life was finally coming to an order. He was romantic and protective. With other words, the perfect man for her. She tried to remember the last time she had been this happy, which was probably before she got kidnapped. When her life was calm and perfect.

Her happiness washed away when the worries came to her mind. The troubles were not over. Ahriman _was not_ defeated yet. And he may _never be_ , if they don't succeed. She angrily made her way out of her room. Thinking was the last thing Rhen liked to do. While she was walking through the hall she heard footsteps and saw Elini walking in John's room.

"Not you again woman!" John's shout pierced through her ears.

Rhen left out a small sigh and shook her head in amusement. She ignored them and decided to make her way towards the kitchen. The sword singer didn't even walk a couple steps when voices were heard again. But this time it came from another room. What the heck was going on in this house? Did _anybody_ sleep?

"Wife, come on. Something troubles you."

"Galahad, why this sudden worry?"

"Well, I can see how you're acting lately. Now, tell me."

"And even if something was wrong. Why do you care about me?"

Rhen couldn't here more talking. This made her concerned about Te'ijal. She was always teasing and being sarcastic and this change of mood, was certainly, not good. She sometimes looked pained. And if Galahad was worried about her, then something was _definitely_ wrong with her.

' _I'll try and talk to her later..'_ Rhen thought.

She reached the kitchen and decided to make a cup of tea, since there was no way she could fall asleep. John's and Elini's shouts could still be heard. As she reached to take a mug, she slipped and fell down, causing the cup to shatter οn the floor. She stood still for a moment, thinking how Dameon and Lars could sleep while this chaos was going on. Rhen stood up while the sun was slowly starting to rise through the window.

"Stay still, you thief or I'll strike!"

Lars showed from the hallway holding his staff up. Soon he was joined by everyone else.

"Calm down northerner, is just the clumsy sword singer." Elini exclaimed bursting into laughter.

"Put the staff down sorcerer. We want her alive." The vampiress said.

Rhen stood up. "It's okay guys. I just wanted to make a cup of tea that's all, sorry for waking you up."

Dameon was standing behind everyone. He ran to Rhen when he spotted blood on her arm. He supposed she cut herself and had to help.

"Rhen you're bleeding, let me help!" He said taking her arm into his and casting a healing spell.

She blushed. "Thanks Dameon, but I can take care of myself you know." Even if they were engaged, his touch was making her heart pounding.

Dameon blushed as well. "What a gentleman!" Lars exclaimed _ironically_ laughing.

"Well, let's make breakfast since we are all up." Elini said breaking the awkwardness. "Besides it's going to be morning in a little."

The party sat down at the table while Dameon was preparing breakfast as usual. Galahad and John were tired and didn't talk much, since they had a difficult night. Rhen couldn't say the same for Te'ijal and Elini though. There were whispering to each other and chuckling. They seemed that they had a good time tormenting them. These women were literally _crazy_. She looked at Lars, who was reading a book and ignoring everyone as usual. This boy would never change. What did she expect? He was _Lars_ after all.

While the food was being served, Elini saw a brochure laying on the counter. The others started eating. She reached for the paper and when she started reading it her eyes widened and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Elini, what is this?" Rhen said after taking a sip of her tea.

The demon summoner shouted in excitement. "There's a new tavern that just opened in a nearby forest! Why don't we go to have some fun tonight?"

"Are you crazy? You want to have fun while Ahriman is after as?! We need practice." Lars said almost spitting out his tea.

John was the one who talked. "Come on Lars, we have been practicing all this time. For once I agree with the lass. I hadn't had a drink in a while."

"A drink doesn't sound bad. Perhaps we could relax for today." Galahad said trying to come fully awake.

Rhen suddenly looked as excited as Elini. "It is agreed then. Te'ijal?"

The vampiress talked in amusement. "I don't think I could do else anyways. Judging by Elini's will, we are going either we want to or not."

Lars opened his mouth but Rhen talked first. "Shut in Lars. You have no choice."

Elini chuckled. "Face it. You are coming with us."

He sighed. There was no way he could persuade Elini - _or any woman in this team_ \- to listen to him.

An hour had passed when the sun was shining brightly through the window.

… _A couple hours later_ …

It was almost night time when the sun went down. Before leaving Sedona , Galahad wanted to check on the equipment and he said he would meet them in the tavern. He entered the shop while the others were leaving.

' _I was sure that the demon spawn would want to join me.'_ He thought.

But much to his surprise, Te'ijal didn't go with him. Something was wrong with her and he couldn't figure out what. He started looking for armor lost in his thoughts.

' _Why do I care? She treated me terribly but, but…_ '

He left out a sigh. He didn't loved this woman - _or so he thought so_ \- and that's why he begun wondering why he cared, while she did this to him. The woman who was married to. Who always thought her evil, wasn't _that bad_ after all, he thought.

' _Do I have feelings for her? And does she really love me?'_

Galahad knew the answer to the second one already. No matter how hard he tried not to admit it. He knew that Te'ijal loved him, even if she had a _weird way_ of showing it. She had always protecting him during their journey. She would not live, with him being dead. As for the first question. He tried to resist this feeling rising inside him. This feeling he wouldn't call love, even if he knew it was. This feeling he could not control. This feeling for… _Te'ijal_.

He shook his head angrily and made his way to the armor station of the shop.

The party made their way through the forest. The reached the tavern quickly, in only a few minutes of walking.

The vampiress and the sword singer walked in first. The place had low lighting and barmen were serving ale. There were a lot of people in there. More that they expected actually.

Everything was going on nicely… _for now_. Lars, Elini and John went to order a drink. Te'ijal sat on the bar table too with Rhen and Dameon. After she ordered a drink for herself, she sighed and drank it all in one shot.

"Te'ijal!" Rhen pried the glass from her. "We just came and you are going to get drunk already…" She didn't answered. "You never drink. Now really what's wrong?"

The vampiress hesitated. "It's.. it's just Galahad."

Rhen looked at her with confusion. She never thought that Galahad could make her sad. She always enjoyed it when he was yelling at her.

Te'ijal's expression pained and she suddenly felt the need to talk to Rhen. "As much as I don't want to admit it, it hurts me when he rejects me. I wouldn't fall in love if I knew it hurts _so_ much."

A bloody tear slipped down her face. "You, humans say it's a wonderful feeling. I just wished he would care for me. Even a little.."

The sword singer looked shocked. She didn't knew Te'ijal felt this way about the knight.

"I think he does."

"What?"

"I think he _does_ care."

Te'ijal left out a sigh. She couldn't believe her.

Romantic music started playing. While Elini was trying to get John to dance with her by dragging him to the dance floor, Dameon offered his hand to Rhen. She accepted it and followed him. One of the boys that were in the tavern was eyeing Te'ijal romantically by the time she walked in, which Rhen found insanely amusing. Mainly because her heart was belonging to the one and only paladin.

The boy was about twenty, as much as Te'ijal was in terms of human age. While she and Dameon were dancing the boy reached for Te'ijal and sat beside her. The vampiress had already drunk three ales, when the alcohol started hitting her. And she was slightly annoyed by the boy's presence as well.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Daniel." The boy said smiling like a flirtatious school boy.

Te'ijal was getting dizzy from the alcohol but she knew she had to respond, if she wanted to eventually leave her alone.

"Well, I am Te'ijal."

Rhen was watching chuckling while she was dancing with Dameon. The young man had asked Te'ijal at least twenty questions in the last minutes, in an attempt to flirt with her.

Galahad approached the tavern. Before he walked in, he looked inside just to make sure he was in the right place. His eyes fell on Te'ijal, who was not looking that good, talking with a boy. He started walking in when he froze.

Te'ijal was feeling dizzy, so she closed her eyes shut for a little, just to relax. The boy took advantage of the moment and with a sudden move he kissed her. She pulled back angrily but before she could react, Galahad had stormed into the room and punched the young man in the face knocking him down. Her dizziness washed away and tried to realize what had just happened. Rhen and the others were staring frozen while the knight was on top of Daniel.

In the same time Te'ijal and Lars – _who was reading a book the whole time_ – rushed over them. The sorcerer pried the boy away and the vampiress pried away her husband. When the men relaxed, Te'ijal stormed out of the room into the forest upset. Galahad could not speak. He felt like he had lost this ability. Everyone was staring in shock.

"Are you crazy?" Lars shot Galahad a dark look. He hadn't realized the kiss probably and he didn't know why he acted like this.

"Galahad what the..?" Rhen managed to murmur in confusion. Still shocked.

He left the tavern to search for Te'ijal. To apologize for his action, even if this idiot deserved it. He was angry. A lot. But at who? Te'ijal? No… At the boy. He felt that this wasn't fair. That he could crash him for doing that when he didn't know her. For doing that to _his wife._

He started walking in the forest.

' _Am I jealous? How could I be?'_

That _feeling_.. He felt that this should have been his kiss. His moment. But didn't he hated her? No. He could not hold it back anymore. That feeling was love. He should have kissed her, not a fool-flirtatious-school-boy.

' _I was too slow.. I realized to late that I loved her.'_

He walked through the woods carelessly.

' _How was I so stubborn? Why I didn't realized it earlier?"_

He couldn't reject this feeling but he won't admit it either. He stopped walking.

' _I need to found her.'_

After searching for a couple minutes he found her leaning against a fence near Sedona.

"Te'ijal!" He shouted and took her in a hug without thinking about it.

"Te'ijal I'm so sorry, I just couldn't stand seeing this idiot kiss you, I.." His words flew out off his mouth with no control.

The vampiress was shaking from the unexpected hug and the reference of her name. Galahad had never called her by her proper name before.

He pulled out of the hug, still holding her tightly. "Please forgive me.."

"Forgive you?" The vampiress said while her eyes started to fill with tears.

He wiped her tears away with his hand on her cheek. "You're not angry with me?"

"What? I thought you would be angry with me for drinking. It was my fault. You just acted like any honorable husband would."

"Te'ijal.. But he took advantage of you. You didn't deserve this, wife."

Her eyes filled again. "Don't pretend you care, Galahad."

"What?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I know you hate me. You never cared. You never loved me. And if you could, I _doubt_ you would want to."

Galahad felt remorse and pity. He couldn't see her crying while it was his fault.

"But Te'ijal.."

She tend to leave, that was enough for her. She wanted to die. The only man she loved, would do anything to get away from her. She thought he acted like that because of honor, not because he cared. And _certainly_ not because he loved her. If she only knew how he actually feels.

He tightened his grip on her and didn't let her escape. "Wait!"

Te'ijal closed her eyes shut. Tears were falling and she was avoiding to look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me carefully. I wouldn't believe I could ever say this.."

The vampiress raised her head to face him.

"Te'ijal.. I _do care._ I _do love you._ I just couldn't admit it to you."

He kissed her forehead, pulling her close. He talked again while she was looking at him with shocked wide eyes covered with tears.

"I couldn't even admitted to myself.."

"You.. you really care?" She couldn't believe it. "Don't mess with me, Galahad."

He whispered in her ear. "Let me prove it then."

In a sudden move he grabbed her chin and kissed her. She made a noise of surprise.

He pulled out of the kiss. That kiss that lasted ages for him. This kiss that was finally _his_. He held her close.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I.." A tear slipped down her face but she was smiling. She still couldn't believe it. She undid her soul pendant and in one move she put it around his neck.

"Te'ijal what the…?"

She interrupted him quickly. "It's yours. You are finally free. I want you to be happy. Go home if you desire."

Galahad froze but smiled.

"I am home." He murmured.

He kissed her again and she melted in his arms.

Fortunately or unfortunately for them the party had just arrived searching for them, and they were watching with their mouths dropped to the ground.

Elini coughed so the vampire couple would realize their presence. The others chuckled while Te'ijal and Galahad were watching them with embarrassment. Their cheeks were red, even if vampires couldn't blush.

Rhen talked. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Yes let's go back to the tavern. The music is really good." Dameon said calmly.

They were acting like nothing had happened which made even Lars laugh. They made their way back. In their way Galahad slipped his hand in Te'ijal's. Elini thought that these two looked like a teenage couple and chuckled.

Te'ijal shot Elini a look and she chuckled.

The demon summoner talked smiling.

"I think things have worked out your way, sister."

The vampiress nodded and smiled. She kissed her husband's cheek and whispered.

"You've proved it."

Galahad kissed her.

"I'm glad. I _love_ you."

"I _love_ you, too."

And the others continued chuckling.


	2. Another Day

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of this fanfic. In this chapter I just describe a day in the life of our heroes but mainly it'll act like a filler chapter. I'll try to include action in the next one.

Also I just want to point out that Te'ijal and Galahad (as Rhen and Dameon as well) are not married, just engaged. They just use the titles "wife" and "husband".

Caution : A lot of fluff ahead!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 : Another Day_**

The vampiress glanced up at the window. The sun was starting to rise but it was still dark. In the bed beside her, Galahad was sleeping peacefully. His blonde bangs were falling messy on his forehead. A smile crossed her face. The man that had taken by force actually loved her. She couldn't believe it, it was like a dream. A dream that had come true.

Te'ijal's head started spinning slightly but she ignored it. She was feeling too happy to let anything annoy her. Elini's and John's voices could be heard but they were calm. They weren't shouting, which was very rare. N _early_ impossible.

 _'Maybe things have worked out for you too, sister.'_ She thought smiling.

Suddenly she felt pain and her throat felt dry. She hadn't hunt for a couple weeks. Te'ijal recognized this feeling. She realized why she was feeling weak the past days. Her strength was wearing out, but it would be eventually restored anyways.

"Wife?" Galahad said almost fully awake.

"Yes husband?" She said with a smile. A smile that exposed all her love for him.

The slight sunlight was glowing on her face. The vampiress, who used to think she was like an evil demon, was so beautiful when smiling. She looked so real and pure. Galahad was looking at her dreamy, smiling.

"Galahad?"

"You look beautiful." He whispered and she chuckled.

In a second, the joy disappeared from her face. She felt that something pierced her throat. Her eyes closed shut and she left out a slight moan of pain.

"Te'ijal? What happened?" He stood up on the bed supporting his weight against one elbow.

She relaxed her expression. Te'ijal tried to ignore the pain but it was tense. Although it hurt, she wouldn't let Galahad see it and get worried without reason.

"Nothing." She said calmly and quickly placed her head against his chest and left out a happy noise.

Of course the knight got concerned, even if she tried to bare it. But before he could open his mouth, she talked.

"Don't ask. I told you is nothing."

What the heck? Could this woman predict his words? Or was she just _so stubborn_ that wouldn't tell him even if he asked her a hundred times?

Well things didn't work well last time he tried to talked to her. This woman is always acting the way it is easier for her to escape questions.

After about an hour, Rhen woke up in her now shared with Dameon room. He found him next too her still sleeping even if it was almost morning. He said that he was going to wake her up early. But _nooo_ Dameon wanted to sleep. She kissed his cheek but didn't wake him up. The sword singer made her way to wake up the others. They had a mission after all.

She walked through the hallway towards Elini's room first, when she heard voices from the living room. And oh what a surprise! Everyone was awake… _again_.

Rhen rubbed her eyes. "Don't tell me you were up all night."

"Okay, we won't tell you." Elini said laughing.

The vampiress chuckled. "You already know the answer."

And then she made a promise with her self. The next time someone tells her that he is tired during a quest she will kill him with nothing more than her hands.

Rhen looked around trying to make their faces. She was still asleep.

Lars was - for the first time ever – not reading. He was sitting on the couch petting Dameon's cat. The sorcerer always said he hated animals but… he obviously couldn't resist _this_ cat. No one actually could.

Lars shot Rhen a look.

"Don't look at me like this Rhen!"

She laughed.

"Okay, you win. I admit it. The damn thing is so soft and cute."

Well, back to the others.

Elini was boiling water to make tea probably. The sword singer sat on the couch next to Lars. John and Galahad weren't there so her eyes fell on Te'ijal, who was sitting across her in an armchair. She was reading. The crazy and adventurous vampiress was actually reading. Rhen couldn't make the title.

"Te'ijal not you too! I am going crazy with all these books in here!"

"Don't worry, lamb. I am not becoming like Lars, I just found this interesting."

Rhen sighed. She couldn't stand one Lars. She didn't need another.

"I'm relieved to hear that. I am going to wake up Dameon until John and Galahad are back, they went shopping, didn't they?"

"Yes northerner, they'll be back soon. Now go wake up the lazy sun priest. We need to continue the quest." Elini said while serving tea.

Rhen nodded and went to their room.

"Good morning." Dameon said while he was putting his hair in a ponytail.

"So you're up." She said with a smile. "I thought that _you_ were supposed to wake me up."

Dameon smiled to her. "I am sorry. I stayed up late reading."

Rhen had almost went crazy lately. There were at least twenty books scattered everywhere because Lars and Dameon were always reading. Well, the sorcerer is a lot more a book-freak than the sun priest at least. And now Te'ijal had a few books as well, which she didn't knew if the vampiress had bought them or just had them and decided to read them.

With a short laugh, she flew to Dameon. They landed on the bed, Rhen on top of him. He – of course – blushed.

He caught the playfulness in her eyes. "I think I should make it up to you.. _my love_."

They kissed.

She became red. Dameon had never called her these kind of names like.. _my love._ Rhen stood up and dragged him towards the living room, where the others were.

When they arrived Galahad and John had returned and Elini was putting the potions and supplies they had bought in a backpack. Te'ijal and Lars were laughing. She really didn't want to know what they were talking about.

The sword singer talked, while holding Dameon's hand.

"Guys, just to remind you, we have a mission to save the world."

"Exactly. So get ready, we're setting off in a couple minutes." The pirate said.

"Dameon and I are going to meet you in the town square in half an hour. We need to buy something."

The sun priest smiled. These two had planned something. Well the longest the party didn't know the better for them. The young couple made their way out the door, into the town. The rest of them went to their rooms to get ready.

Te'ijal went in her room, soon joined by Galahad. She reached for her armor chest plate.

"Wife, are sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Yes." She simply replied smiling.

He left out a sigh and reached for his sword, when the vampiress threw her bow case over her shoulder.

She tend to leave the room but Galahad pinned her to the wall. Their lips an inch away.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Te'ijal smiled. "Let's try not to get ourselves killed today and we'll see knight."

He chuckled and kissed her.


	3. Tough Battles

Hey again! This is a chapter with some action, finally. Sorry for being late but I had difficulty writing this. It is not very good in my opinion because I suck at writing battles haha.

Warning : A bit of lame and dramatic battle ahead.

Enjoy! ^_^ (If you can)

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 : Tough Battles_**

The sword singer and sun priest had returned to the manor to leave the things they had bought – god knows what – there. When they entered they hid the shopping bags in their room and made their way towards the city square.

"I think we'll have a good time when we return from the quest." Rhen said smiling brightly.

She was hanging from Dameon's hand and hopping around, looking excited.

He shook his head in amusement.

"Ah!"

Rhen tripped but Dameon caught her before she could fall.

"Are you okay?" He said blushing and holding her close.

"Yes." She said before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You're such a fool!" She said laughing.

She hugged him tightly.

"I love you Dameon." Rhen buried her face in his chest.

He became red and chuckled.

In a little, they've reached the town square and saw everyone waiting for them.

"Finally." Lars said impatiently.

"It's already getting dark overlanders. Let's set off before the night falls."

The pirate talked. "I thought you liked dark, vampiress."

"I may do but if you don't want to die by monsters, it's better to leave now."

"I agree. Lead they way Rhen." Galahad said.

The party, dressed in their armor and ready for battle, made their way out of Sedona into the woods. The goblins were never that difficult to defeat but obviously the heroes were out of shape the past days.

Let's talk strategy.

Galahad and John were usually in the front fighting. Behind them Rhen, Lars and Dameon casting spells while Elini was summoning demons beside them. Te'ijal behind all of them shooting arrows in any parts of the enemies she could reach.

One battle was done after the other. They were almost out of Peninsula Woods. Their mana already was starting to wear out. Luckily they had bought a lot of covery balm and they were using it continuously.

"Sweet Surrender!" Rhen shouted.

Lars raised his staff to face another monster.

"Firefly!"

The goblin fell to the ground. True, Lars could be annoying but he was a powerful sorcerer. Dameon was healing non stop and Elini was yelling summons to kill the rest. The monsters were tough.

The sword singer's health was decreasing. She needed healing but if she stopped fighting, they could kill her.

"Te'ijal cover me!"

The vampiress, in seconds flipped in the air, landing in front of Rhen. While she was taking care of the monsters, the sword singer ran to Dameon to heal her.

He moved his hand in circles in front of her and said something quietly, like a spell. She felt relaxed as she saw his focused expression.

All of the monsters were on the ground. The danger was over for now.

Galahad eyed Te'ijal suspiciously. She was breathing heavily and looked exhausted. Vampires could run hours without getting tired.

'That's strange..'

The knight sighed. He really needed to figure out what was wrong.

Rhen searched their backpack but found almost nothing.

"Everybody, listen. We have one potion left, so Lars and Dameon save your mana. We'll need it."

"As much we have left." Lars said with his classic snobbish face.

"Stop complaining northerner."

Rhen scanned the group. They were fine for now. Her eyes fell on the vampiress. She was not looking good.

"Te'ijal come get an elixir, you need it."

"Don't worry uplander. You need it more than me anyways."

"I'll have it."

John started walking towards her to take a much needed potion but before he could reach her, enemies appeared burst out of the forest.

"Not again!" Lars complained as usual.

Rhen guided them and they got ready for another battle. Hopefully a successful one.

"Dameon, Lars! Stay back and keep your mana!"

Rhen shouted spells as Elini started summoning.

The vampiress was shooting arrows, but missing. It was the first time she couldn't hit anyone. She was exhausted. The lack of human blood had made her head spinning and she couldn't spot.

Lars rushed over her. There were monsters around her ready to attack but she didn't noticed it. Luckily the sorcerer did.

"Te'ijal watch out!"

Before she could even turn he had killed them.

"Why are you so distracted? You're going to get injured!"

"I.. don't know." She just answered. The vampiress wasn't only ready to faint but the pain in her throat made it worst. But she had to focus.

Galahad wanted to go and talk to her but he was too busy fighting with John.

"Dameon heal Elini!"

"Lars cover me!"

Chaos. Spells and summons were heard everywhere. Dameon's soft murmuring of healing spells, Galahad's metal sword was slicing everything. Te'ijal's bowstring could be heard now and then in her failed attempts to kill something.

After a couple minutes everything was done. Sweat was dripping from their foreheads. They were breathing heavily and looked at the sky. Te'ijal felt to her knees. She couldn't take much more.

A goblin rushed out of nowhere towards her. Everything was a blur and she was too slow. The beast shoved his blade near her waist and she left out a scream.

Elini covered her mouth with her hands, shocked.

Rhen's cry pierced her ears.

"Te'ijal!"

Her red eyes closed shut and she felt excruciating pain.

With his last mana Lars destroyed the goblin that almost hit the vampiress a second time and cursed.

Galahad ran towards her. She stood up weakly, her hands covered with blood as she touched the slit in her waist.

A wound like this, was nothing for a vampire. But she hadn't fed lately so an injury like this was difficult to handle. As difficult was for a human. Which means pretty tricky.

Before Galahad could reach her, she collapsed to the ground and fell into darkness.


End file.
